¿Seguro? Seguro
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionará Sirius cuando Harry le diga que sale con alguien, y no exactamente con quien él creía? OS como regalo para Jazz TP del grupo de M&M en FB La portada es un regalo de parte de la hermosa Doristarazona


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están bellezas tropicales/europeas? Espero que bien ? Bueno, hoy me paso por aquí para dejarles una pequeñísima historia de mi pareja favorita después del Dramione. ¡EL HANSY!

Ya saben que nada de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo, para satisfacer mis deseos literarios, jajaja.

Jazz Tp: esta historia es para ti. Espero que la disfrutes.

….

Se acercó temeroso a su padrino. No es que le tuviera miedo, no, a lo que temía era a su reacción. Después de todo, Sirius Black siempre hizo historias en su pequeña cabeza sobre su supuesto romance con Ronald Weasley, aunque ellos no fueran más que un par de hermanos más. Cuando llegó hasta el comedor, no se sorprendió de ver allí a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, acompañados por Andrómeda Tonks y Hermione. Desde que la guerra terminó, la familia Black que quedaba con vida decidió que no valía la pena estar separados cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podías perder lo que más amabas, como en el caso de Andy, que perdió a su hija, Narcissa y Draco que perdieron a Lucius y Sirius que perdió a su hermano menor. Aunque bueno, todos perdimos más de lo que ganamos.

Creo que Malfoy y Hermione tienen algo así como una relación. Ellos creen que son discretos, deben dar gracias a Merlín de que nuestras habitaciones estén en el ala contraria a la de Sirius, porque si no comenzaría la tercera Guerra Mágica. Por los calzones de Dumbledore, ¿es que no habían aprendido a realizar un hechizo insonorizador? Si alguien por casualidad los escuchara, jamás pensaría que dentro se encontraban Draco Malfoy y la bruja más brillante de toda una generación. Es traumatizante. _"¡Oh, Draco! Más fuerte, por favor." "Tengo miedo de lastimarte, princesa". "Confío en ti"._ Y se escuchan los besos y gemidos de una mujer a la que complacen. Joder que Hermione era una adulta, pero la seguía viendo como una hermana pequeña.

Volviendo al tema, cuando llegue hasta la mesa, todos se me quedaron viendo, pero la mirada que más me desquicio fue la de Malfoy. El muy estúpido me miraba con diversión, como si supiera exactamente porque estaba allí en ese momento. Aunque probablemente lo sabía. Si no es por parte de Hermione, será por parte de mi chica, pero tendré que soportar a este idiota engreído.

\- ¿Nervioso, Potter? – me intento provocar el maldito con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya quisieras, Malfoy. – y ambos reímos con ganas, dejando al resto de los presentes con la boca abierta. No todos los días ves a Draco-mortífago-Malfoy, riendo tan sinceramente por un chiste que parece ser interno con Harry-el-niño-que-vivió-Potter. Oh si, pero es que ese momento no les recordó a otra cosa que no fuera a cuando estaban en segundo año, eran enemigos acérrimos e intercambiaron esas mismas palabras.

\- No es que me moleste verlos así, pero es raro. ¿Podrían parar? Me da escalofríos. – Hermione rompió la burbuja de relajación que se había formado entre los dos chicos y el azabache fue quien tomó la palabra.

\- Oh, sí, lo siento. Sirius, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? – se dirigió a él tímidamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – se alarmó el mayor.

\- No, no, solo quería mencionarte algo, pero quizás lo deje para más tarde. No tiene importancia. – Malfoy dio un puño sobre la mesa y miro al oji-verde fieramente.

\- Yo creo que, si la tiene, Potter. Si eres tan cobarde como para no enfrentarte a tu padrino por su relación, no vale la pena que sigan adelante. – y se puso de pie, gruñendo por lo bajo. Hermione miro cuestionante a Harry, instándolo a hablar y haciendo una muda promesa de que lo hechizaría hasta que suplicara sino lo hacía. Tomo ella la iniciativa, antes de que su amigo consiguiera la forma de escabullirse.

\- Anda Harry, acompáñanos a cenar. Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea aquí, después de todo, estamos en familia. Iré a buscar a Draco, no comió nada. – y se puso de pie ella también, abandonando el salón.

Harry Potter tragó grueso. Su mejor amiga se estaba juntando mucho con el rubio Slytherin y se le estaban pegando sus malas mañas. Mira que dejarlo allí a enfrentarse solo con su padrino y las dos brujas locas de sus primas. Ya se las iba a cobrar. Siempre podía utilizar los recuerdos de gemidos a su favor. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor. Él era Harry James Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y derrumbó al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos dos veces. Podía hacer esto. Era solo una conversación. Él ya era un adulto, no estaba pidiendo permiso, era solo informando. Sí, eso era.

\- EstoySaliendoConAlguien – dijo a la carrerilla. Todos lo miraron con confusión, excepto Draco y Hermione que querían morirse de la risa al ver a Harry en aprietos desde su escondite. Sorprendiendo a todos, fue Narcissa quien hablo.

\- Disculpa, querido, pero no entendimos nada de lo que dijiste. ¿Podrías repetirlo más lentamente?

\- Dije: Estoy-Saliendo-Con-Alguien. – los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron con sorpresa y Sirius comenzó a saltar como un niño de cinco años.

\- ¡Al fin Ron y tú han aceptado su amor! Merlín, que emoción. – y comenzó a aplaudir y besar a sus primas. Estas, aun estupefactas, trataban de seguirle la corriente. De repente, Sirius dejó de aplaudir y darles cariño a sus primas para mirar seriamente a Harry, ignorando los intentos del chico de desmentir sus palabras. - ¿No lo habrás dejado embarazado? – y lo señaló acusatoriamente.

\- Sirius, ¡Merlín, que somos hombres los dos! ¿Cómo lo voy a dejar embarazado? – y ahí está, hundiéndose más en la mierda, en vez de desmentir la fantasía de su padrino.

\- ¡Oh, que tierno! Antes de hacer nada, quiere mi aprobación. – se puso serio nuevamente. – Harry, claro que tienes mi aprobación para formalizar tu relación con Ron. Es un chico extraordinario, que siempre ha estado junto a ti. Es normal que sientas algo por él; supe que estaban destinados el uno para el otro desde que los vi uno al lado del otro por primera vez cuando iban en tercer año. ¡Oh mis retoños, cuanto han crecido, ya no son unos niños! – y se largó a llorar en el hombro de Narcissa. El lugar se quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que Draco y Hermione no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse. Salieron de su escondite y se unieron a Sirius y Narcissa en el rincón.

Andrómeda se mantuvo estática en su lugar. ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter y Ron Weasley tenían algo más que una amistad? Vamos, ella misma había visto que el pelirrojo no era exactamente un santo y desde que había sido declarado héroe de guerra se la pasaba saltando de cama en cama, pero nunca la de otro hombre, o El Profeta ya lo hubiera dicho. Algo no estaba bien, ella podía intuirlo.

Por otro lado, Harry estaba catatónico. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sirius? ¿Es que la edad lo había terminado de volver loco? ¿Cómo va a pensar que él y Ron pueden estar en una relación romántica y que para colmo lo embarazó? Merlín bendito, si fuera a estar con un chico no sería con Ron. Sería con Theodore Nott, incluso puede que Blaise Zabini si no estuviera con Ginny. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Él estaba con su pelinegra y no quería a nadie más. Estúpidos Malfoy y Hermione, riéndose a su costa, como si ellos no tuvieran algo que confesar también. Respiró profundo y se acercó con paso decido al cuarteto.

\- Dos cosas, bueno en realidad son tres. Uno: No estoy con Ron. Dos: Malfoy y Hermione mantienen una relación. Tres: Estoy saliendo con Pansy Parkinson.

\- Oh. – dijeron los primos Black a la vez.

\- "Oh". ¿Eso es lo único que dirán? – y los muy malditos de compañeros seguían riéndose como niños de primer año. Su padrino fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Eh, bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me decepciona que no estés con Ron, pero es tu decisión. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Aunque, eh, ¿estás seguro de que la Srta. Parkinson es la indicada? No sé, me parece muy diferente a ti. Ademas, Harry, ella quería entregarte a Voldemort. – y por primera vez desde que esa insulsa conversación comenzó, Sirius dejó todo rastro de sarcasmo o risa afuera. Su ahijado no pudo más que mirarlo fríamente para responderle.

\- Quizás, si hubiese permitido que me entregara en aquel momento, muchas muertes se hubieran evitado. Puede que Fred aún viviera, que Lavender no estuviera cubierta por cicatrices; incluso puede que tu mejor amigo y tu prima no hubieran muerto… - y ese fue el límite de Sirius Black.

\- No hables como si supieras algo Harry, ella te quería entregar porque quería salvar su pellejo y el de sus estúpidos amigos, nadie más le importaba. Mi prima y Remus murieron valientemente, defendiéndote y tú les pagas revolcándote y defendiendo a la puta que quería entregarte como cerdo al matadero. – Harry Potter puede aguantar muchas cosas, lo ha hecho desde que era un bebé y Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres. Pero si la guerra y sus consecuencias le enseñaron algo, es a defender lo que tenemos, y si eso se va, defender lo que nos queda. Y a él, más allá de cualquiera, le quedaba Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¡NO HABLES DE ELLA COMO SI LA CONOCIERAS! – y, ¡sorpresa! Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se lanzaron a moler a golpes al prófugo de Azkaban. Hermione y Narcissa miraban como rodaban por el suelo con los ojos como platos. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensaron que iban a presenciar una escena así. Andrómeda había desaparecido por la red flú a sabrá Merlín donde.

….

\- Mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para todos estos golpes que traen. – una pelinegra mujer daba vueltas como león enjaulado en su habitación. Su acompañante la miraba con miedo desde la cama.

\- Pans, te insultó, no podía dejar que…

\- ¿No podías dejar qué, exactamente? Potter, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Las personas me van a señalar, de entre los cientos de personas que había en el colegio en ese momento, fui la única que te señaló y peor aún, propuso entregarte. Es obvio que tu padrino reaccionara así.

\- ¡Te llamo puta, Pansy! – respondió frustrado su novio.

\- ¡Y lo era, Potter! Joder, tienes que aceptar que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Te amo a ti, y no me veo con nadie más en esta vida ni en la próxima, pero antes de encontrar mi hogar tuve que pasar por muchas moradas. Antes de encontrarte a ti, tuve que pasar por muchas camas. – en este momento estaba llorando. – Y no sabes cuantas gracias doy a Merlín y todas las deidades muggles por haber coincidido contigo aquel día en el ministerio. Y doy gracias porque hayas podido ver en mí algo más que un cuerpo. Y por eso es por lo que te amo, que nos amamos. Porque para mí eres solo Harry, no eres hijo de los famosos Potter, no eres el héroe del mundo mágico, eres solo Harry, mí Harry. Y para ti soy solo Pansy, no la hija de los mortífagos Parkinson, ni la chica que quiso entregar tu cabeza, solo Pansy. – y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Decir que Harry estaba impactado era poco. Nunca había visto a Pansy tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando iban a Hogwarts. Ella siempre se vio como una mujer fuerte y decidida, que aceptaba sus errores con la cabeza en alto. Y allí estaba, desmoronándose en sus brazos.

\- Escúchame, Pansy. Te amo. Sirius es alguien extremadamente importante para mí, es como mi padre después de todo, pero yo no lo decidí. Mis padres lo hicieron, como muchas otras personas decidieron por mí otras cosas a lo largo del camino. La mayoría de las cosas que he vivido, han sido por buenas o malas decisiones de otros. Pero tú no. A ti te elegí, Parkinson. El destino lo supo mejor que yo y te puso ante mí, y no pienso dejarte escapar. Porque eres mi luz, eres mi norte y mi salvación. A la mierda con que hayas corrido un montón de camas, si eso hizo que terminaras en la mía. Que se joda cuantos labios besaste si ese fue el precio a pagar para que descubrieras los míos. Podemos con esto, porque es real. – no se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando, hasta que sintió las delicadas manos de su amante recogerlas.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Harry Potter yendo contra el mundo por una Slytherin. – intento la chica aligerar el ambiente. Él decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Pansy Parkinson descubriendo que su lecho permanente es junto a Harry Potter. – y la beso. Ella le respondió el beso por unos instantes y luego se separó.

\- ¿Lecho permanente? Creo que estas muy seguro de esto, Potter. – y sonrió de lado.

\- Claro que lo estoy. Y más te vale que digas que sí, si no quieres hacerme perder 10 galeones contra Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué diga que sí a que exactamente? – y Harry se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Pansy Parkinson, ¿te casarías conmigo? – ella comenzó a boquear.

\- Pero Harry, tu padrino…

\- Ya dejamos claro lo que pienso de la opinión de él. Vamos Pans, di que si, ¿Qué puedes perder?

\- Yo nada, pero creo que tu perderás un par de galeones. – y comenzó a reírse.

\- Lo sabías, ¿no es así?

\- No. Solo sabía que Draco se le propondría a Granger hoy y que apostaste 10 galeones a que ella decía que no.

\- ¿Responderás mi pregunta? – ella se hizo la que lo pensaba. Luego lo besó como nunca lo había hecho, con el corazón.

\- Sí, Harry James Potter, acepto casarme contigo y hacerte vivir una vida que ni un Obliviate te hará olvidar.

Y esa noche, aunque Harry estaba lleno de moratones, disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro como nunca lo habían hecho, porque se amaban. Porque Pansy Parkinson entregó su cuerpo a muchos hombres, es cierto, pero su corazón solo a uno. Y él iba a cuidarlo por siempre.

….

\- No puedo creer que mi niño se case. ¿Cuándo creciste tanto muchacho?

\- Sirius, no seas exagerado, siguen siendo unos niños. ¿Por qué la prisa en casarse, ah? Ellas no van a escapar. – Sirius y Narcissa estaban que flipaban de emoción y nervios. Aunque no como los dos novios.

Sí, después de una y mil disputas contra Sirius, este terminó aceptando que Pansy sería la próxima Sra. Potter. Es más, fue tanto el cariño que le tomo, que termino amenazando a su ahijado de molerlo a golpes y eliminarlo de su herencia si le lastimaba un solo cabello. Cuando Harry y Pansy llegaron a la Mansión Black a darle la noticia al padrino del chico, se encontraron con una Narcissa llorando lastimosamente, abrazada a su hermana y siendo confortada por su primo. Y claro, cuál era la razón si no que Draco y Hermione se iban a casar también. Y no era que ella no aceptara la relación, por el contrario, estaba encantada, simplemente no podía dejar ir a "su cachorrito" como ella insistía en llamar a su adulto hijo.

Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley entraron a la habitación para anunciarles que ya las novias estaban listas, que estuvieran abajo para recibirlas.

\- Parecemos unas nenazas, Potter. Vamos, quita esas lágrimas que están por caer. Eres el maldito héroe de nuestro mundo, actúa como tal. Si Pansy te viera llorando, te golpearía, por sentimental.

\- Lo sé. Ahora calla Malfoy y mueve tu enorme culo hacia los jardines. Lo que falta es que ellas estén antes que nosotros.

Y dicho y hecho, cuando el héroe y su némesis llegaron, sus temibles novias los estaban esperando. Todos comenzaron a reír cuando fueron ellos los que tuvieron que desfilar y sus novias los miraban con cuchillos en las pupilas. Ambos hombres tragaron con fuerza, su luna de miel no sería tan como ellos lo esperaban.

….

Yyyyy, hasta aquí llegué. Esto es otro sinsentido de mi vida como escritora y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

No hace falta que se los recuerde, pero un Review me hace sentir muy bien, y me deja saber si debo detener esta locura de publicar One Shot's a diestra y siniestra.

Jazz Tp: que te haya gustado

Besos, Nat

PD: Recién hice una página en Facebook bajo el nombre SlyPrincess07, espero verlas por allá dejando su like para que se enteren de mis delirios futuros y el progreso de otras historias.

UN BEZASO,

Nat.


End file.
